Historias de un Joven Genio del Mal
by Lauris.Catius
Summary: Una historia de Jack Spicer...la escribi rapido asi que no la esperen wow xD
1. Si tan solo se dieran cuenta

* * *

-"-

Historias de un Joven Genio del Mal

Capitulo 1

Si tan solo se dieran cuenta..

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no es mio..solo lo tomo prestado -

Autor: Lauris Catius

-"-

* * *

La gente camina hablando de tantas cosas, comunicando los hechos pasados de su dia con sus acompañantes, algunos molestos otros mas alegres, pero ninguno triste, las casas llenas de colores y adornos que daban entender que la vispera navideña estaba en su apogeo, de las casas emergian olores de diferentes manjares y todo parecia ser perfecto: familias unidas, cantos por doquier y las calles mas coloridas y llamativas que nunca. Todos disfrutaban este tiempo de unidad, esperanza y felicidad

Bueno, todos menos cierto pelirrojo que espiaba con sus ojos vacios a los vecinos y añoraba estar ahi, estar entre los calidos brazos de alguien a quien podria llamar mama y tener a un padre quien acariciara sus cabellos y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta una mascota que lo recibiera todos los dias. Pero esos solo eran sueños distantes, hace unas cuantas horas habia llegado a su casa titiritando de frio y vio un sobre en el buzon, era de sus padres, diciendole que no podrian estar ahi por una emergencia en la compañia que manejaban

Como siempre- se dijo a si mismo y suspiro -otro año mas...¿Cual es la diferencia?

Como todos los años desde que tenia la tierna edad de 5 años, se quedaraba solo, antes de eso al menos tenia una niñera, despues decidieron dejarlo solo en una casa vacia sin nada que comer y nadie a quien abrazar. Claro sus padres este año le habian mandado dinero, en un acto de culpabilidad demostrando lo poco que les importaba la vida de su unico hijo.

Con ese dinero empezo a construir sus preciados robots que fueron sus unicos amigos a lo largo de su historia.

Tampoco tenia amigos verdaderos con quien pasar la navidad..siempre tuvo problemas para comunicarse y todos le decian cosas horribles, asi que siempre tuvo miedo de las personas y, aun que nadie se daba cuenta, el intentaba conseguir a alguien con quien hablar pero nadie le daba una oportunidad.

Empezo a desarrollar un odio hacia la gente que lo veia como un niño comun y corriente sin futuro y juro que algun dia los gobernaria a todos y los haria lamentar todos aquellos insultos que lo lastimaron tanto desde niño

El en cambio se refugio en los libros, por ello su inisual palido color de pie, y en la tecnologia, el si era un genio, sabia todo de computacion, mecanica, algebra, matematicas, historia y muchas cosas mas. Era un privilegiado en la escuela..por ello se gano apodos como "nerd", "tragalibros" y muchos mas. A diario se quedaba sin comer por quienes le robabn la comida y sus ojos constantemente terminaban color uva. Temiendo a que los demas se dieran cuenta, empezo a utilizar unos googles amarillos,  
bastante excentricos, que provenian de su abuelo, tal vez el unico que lo entendio.

Tambien empezo a pintar en su cara unas lineas negras intentando provocar alguna reaccion en sus compañeros que resulto ser mas burlas...pero a el le gusto.

Un dia como muchos otros repasaba su anhelo inalcansable de dominacion mundial, cuando escucho el sonido de sus fiel robot que sostenia una pequeña cajita de madera que sus padres le habian traido de una de sus tantas vacaciones. Emocionado por la idea, la abrio rapidamente esperando alguna de las tantas cosas que el ansiaba, pero en lugar de eso encontro, lo que el creia una mascara. Desepcionado, la dejo a un lado para seguir pensando en su plan, hasta que sin ningun aviso, sintio como algo helado cruzo su pecho, sintiendo un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo y vio con temor lo que seria su complice del mal..esa cosa empezo a hablarle como si lo quisiera convencer de que le era impresindible, siendo que solo lo queria por que ella era solo un espiritu y necesitaba un cuerpo que le hiciera sus mandatos. Ella tenia planes malignos contra a unos tales monjes y hablaba de objetos magicos llamados sheng gong wu.

Sus historias lo abrumaron...jamas creyo en la existencia de cosas asi, pronto todo eso se volvio su vida, invento nuevos y mejores robots, e intento seguir las instrucciones de la tal "Wuya" como se hacia llamar

Despues de miles de encuentros con los guerreros, ellos habian dejado muy claro que el jamas ganaria y que no era rival para ellos, eso le dolio, pero despues la herida solo se hizo mas profunda cuando cierta chica empezo a aparecer en su mente todos los dias, a todas horas, de hecho rezaba todas las noches deseando que un wu apareciera y asi el pudiera verla nuevamente.

Era perfecta, el no podia evitar soñar sobre ella, se sentia en el cielo a su lado y su corazon sangraba cuando ella se iba, pero despues se dio cuenta de que no todo era miel...ella estaba prohibida y no lo veria mas que como un enemigo o un bufon bueno para nada.

Todos los dias trataba de impresionarla, todos los dias regresaba a casa con el corazon mas roto.

Ahora se sentia mucho peor, pues Wuya decidio irse con Katnappe y dejarlo denuevo solo con sus robots y el polvo de la elegante casa de sus padres, la cual odiaba con todo su corazon, pues esta refleja perfectamente a su corazon: grande..pero solo.

Por esas razones odiaba la navidad, por que el estaba solo, no era mas que un adolescente depresivo e inseguro que necesitaba amor a gritos. Ya se sentia mal, y todavia faltaban algunos dias para navidad.

Si tan solo la gente se diera cuenta de que yo, Jack Spicer, principe del mal, solo quiero ser feliz por una vez!-se dijo-  
...y tal vez dominar Fiji...pero solo eso!

..Si tan solo se dieran cuenta...- suspiro-..no soy malvado, tan solo soy diferente...

Y asi siguio trabajando en sus preciados robots toda la noche hasta caer dormido por el cansancio

* * *

-"-

Que tal? (pesimo y super corto ya se xDD) tarde como una hora en escribirlo xDD asi que no esta perfecto

Este capi solo habla de Jack Spicer, los proximos ya saldran todos los demas

Gracias por dedicarme 2 minutos de su tiempo y seria feliz que dedicaran otro para ponerme review - (aun que solo diga a la proxima piensa antes de excribir o-o)

De todos modos xD GRACIAS!

-"-

* * *


	2. Navidad diferente?

Hola!!! 

Ayay 16 reviews XD

Gracias a todos!!!!

Y yo q no revisaba mi historia como en 20 mil años XD

Jeje esta historia la verdad se iba a quedar asi, no tenia intencion de seguirla, peeeeeero dado a que me han mandado un chorro de reviews

Pueees cambie de opinion

Woohoo viva yo! XD

Probablemente les deje de gustar o no este tan buena XD por q la empece el año pasado XD y de seguro la mayoria de los que me dieron reviews ya ni leen estos fics, pero ni modo uu

Pero bueno, lo seguire por diversion

Emm...pero reviews no estarian mal!!! XD

Bueeno, con la historia

* * *

-"- 

_Pensamientos_

Acciones o explicaciones

(N/A o notas de autor) --- Intento no usarlas, pues interfieren con todo el concepto

-Lo que dicen-

-"-

* * *

-"- 

Historias de un Joven Genio del Mal

Capitulo 2

Navidad diferente?

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no es mio..solo lo tomo prestado -

Autor: Lauris Catius

-"-

* * *

Si tan solo la gente se diera cuenta de que yo, Jack Spicer, principe del mal, solo quiero ser feliz por una vez! -se dijo- ...y tal vez dominar Fiji...pero solo eso! 

..Si tan solo se dieran cuenta...- suspiro-..no soy malvado, tan solo soy diferente...

Y asi siguio trabajando en sus preciados robots toda la noche hasta caer dormido por el cansancio

* * *

Cuando desperto, ya era media noche, la temperatura habia desendido algunos grados mas, los suficientes para que Jack estubiera muerto de frio. Decidio mejor irse a la cama a dormir, pues aun que habia dormido bastantes horas ya, el cansancio era demasiado y la cabeza le dolia al escuchar los villancircos que cantaban los vecinos. 

Ya es media noche y no se cansan..-suspiro.

Cuando llego a su habitacion, noto algo raro, estaba tirada como de costumbre, fria y sola. Pero habia algo mas, no entendia. Decidio ignorarlo e intentar dormir, pero algo no lo dejaba, se levanto y empezo a buscar su abrigo de piel entre todas los engranes y herramientas, logrado el objetivo, salio de su casa.

A cada paso que daba, ignoraba mas a donde iba, algo le decia que debia seguir por ahi, pero no tenia ni idea de el por que. Cada paso lo llevaba mas cerca de la depresion. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la ma?na, y aun habia gente despierta, feliz, unida. Si seguia por ahi, poco a poco la soledad se convirtio en enojo y el enojo a furia. Sus pies se volvieron dos martillos que golpeaban la capa blanca de nieve. Sus manos se volvieron pu?s. La urgencia de golpear algo estaba presente, y sin poder contenerla comenzo a golpear un arbol.

Poco a poco la furia se fue y se sento a los pies del maltratado arbol. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, y pedian ayuda, por lo que decidio volver a casa. Se levanto como pudo y empezo a caminar.

-No deberias golpear los arboles, te vas a quebrar la mano

_Huh?_

-Quien esta ahi? -silencio- Responde!

-Ya, ya, que no me reconoces?

-Wuya..

Y asi era, Wuya en carne y hueso, de seguro katnappe habia logrado recobrarle su cuerpo

_Que tonta, tambien a ella solo la estaban usando_

-Ves? Si me recuerdas

-Que haces aqui? No deberias estar con katnappe?

-Ja! No la necesito, conosco a alguien mas poderoso

Tipico

-Mira yo me voy -

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

_Que estupido soy._

Cayo en la trampa.

-Y sabes donde estas?- dijo Wuya

Claro que no, Wuya lo habia estado llamando, atrayendolo hacia ella, y no habia traido a nadie... bueno, a ningun robot pasa salvarlo, estaba indefenso. Que genio.

Pero no importa, nada era peor que estar con Wuya, y empezo a caminar con una seguridad que el no tenia.

Pero Wuya era Wuya, y no aceptaria un no.

-Oh, Jack, no me digas que te gustaria estar solo otra vez, cuando podrias estar conmigo

_La odio_

-Yo no quiero estar contigo!

-Entonces con quien quieres estar?

_La odio mas_

-Con nadie, dejame solo!

-Jack por favor, unete a nosotros, necesitamos tu tecnologia

_Por eso es que me busca, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio.._

-No

-Piensalo

Y se fue.

_Que bien_

_...Espera.._

-Como regreso a casa??!!

Pero el no sabia que cierta chica habia visto todo, y no pensaba dejar que el volviera con Wuya, pues sabia el peligro que el en verdad representaba. Y estaba dispuesta a todo, para que el no se diera cuenta del daño que podria hacer si se lo proponia.

_Y el bien que podria hacer si se lo propone_

Sip, Jack no era tonto y ella lo sabia, por eso haria lo que sea para traerlo al lado del bien

_Aun que tenga que acercarme a el..._

-"-

Que tal? Mi regreso estuvo pesimo XD

Lo seee esta cortito! Pero aun que sean cortitos, pondre mas capis mas seguido!!

Ojala les haya gustado!!

Segun yo esta bien para hacerlo en media hora XD

Tenia que pensar en una manera de hacer q se acercaran jack y kimi

Y se me ocurrio XD

Lo voy a seguir por diversion, asi que sientanse libres de comentar, pues por mas que rueguen por que no le siga, le seguire :)

Y si les gusto... pueees Review me :D

Jeje

Gracias por leerlo!! X3


End file.
